jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Shaman.
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Caster: 1 Base Manifester: ½ Base Saves: Average Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D8 Skill Points: 4 (Arcana, Biology, Diplomacy, Dweomer, Geo, Hypnosis, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival) Weapon Proficiency: Simple Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 2 (Grenade, Mace, Spear, Thrown, Tool) Armor Proficiency: Light, Medium, Basic Initiative: Wis Key Ability Score: Wisdom Shaman Spell List 'What is a ''spirit? 'Any non-Soulless creature with subtype (Court, Incorporeal, or Spirit), or which is currently astral, ethereal, incorporeal, or shadowstuff (any Shaman class ability that would affect a spirit affects it whether or not it is in any of these phases). Level Progression Spells Retrieved & Daily Spell Slots See Druid Class Features Essence Pool: The Shaman has a number of class features which are powered by divine essence. Each of these abilities is supernatural, and requires an immediate action. The Shaman has daily essence pool equal to (CL + Cha), which refreshes when their spells do. If they gain Essence from another class, they have daily essence equal to the combined CL + Cha, which they can refresh with any classes spells, but no more than once per day. Spirit Boost: The Shaman adds the listed bonus to an attack, save, or skill roll. Summon Guide: The Shaman actualizes their Spirit Guide in the physical world for 1 minute. It uses the Shaman's BA & BS values, has 1/2 as many ranks in any given skill, and substitutes Charisma for each abilitiy other than Strength. It is treated as an incorporeal spirit (though it is not harmed or impaired by any of your attacks). It has: CLd4 THP (and is dispersed when it loses them, exhausting the Shaman for 1 minute), a Close ray attack dealing force damage equal to the Shaman's Spirit Boost, and incorporeal speed 30. The Shaman gains a +1 morale bonus to defenses. If it moves out of line of sight, the Shaman loses access to all Guide benefits (though it can still take actions, and they do not suffer Isolation). Penetrate Spell Resistance: The Shaman ignores the SR of a target for the next spell cast by the Shaman this round. Guide Magic: The Shaman transfers control of a concentration or limited concentration spell to their Spirit Guide. It makes concentration checks as the Shaman, with a -4 penalty. Exorcism: The Shaman grants a re-save against a Compulsion, control, or possession effect on a touched target (who receives a bonus equal to Shaman's Cha). Weaken Spirits: The next time the Shaman uses Chastise, each affected spirit also gains 1 negative level. Guide: The Shaman has a spiritual companion who accompanies them, and provides advice (their understanding of corporeal existence is limited); the Shaman has advantage on Knowledge checks, and receives Alertness as a bonus feat. Isolation: When separated from their Guide, the Shaman is shaken, and may not use class features granted by the Guide. Orisons: The Guide grants the Shaman unlimited use of their Orisons. Chastisement (su): As a standard action, the Shaman may release a burst of disruptive energy, dealing 1d6 damage per CL to spirits in a 30' cone (Will ½ DC 10 + ½CL + Cha). When they use this ability, or are in the area of another's Chastisement, the Shaman must save or suffer Isolation for 1d4 rounds. Detect Spirits (sp): As ''Detect Undead ''at will, but detecting spirits instead. Ghost Warrior (su): The Shaman treats their equipment as having the Ghost Touch special quality. Spirit Blessing (sp): The Shaman may spend 1 minute performing a ritual that wards them against attacks by spirits; this ability functions as ''Protection from Chaos, with unlimited duration, but the bonuses apply against spirits. Uncanny Dodge (su): As the Barbarian class feature. Follow the Guide: The Guide grants the Shaman a re-save the following round against Mind. See the Unseen (sp): The Shaman may spend 1 minute performing a ritual that grants them See the Unseen, with unlimited duration. Spirit Warding (sp): As Spirit Blessing (above), but grants bonuses as Magic Circle Against Chaos. Resist Drain: The Shaman reduces each instance of energy drain or ability drain they would receive from an exterior source by the listed amount. Spirit Form (su): The Shaman becomes incorporeal for ½CL rounds. Recall Spirit (sp): The Shaman may perform a 1 minute ritual to send their Guide to retrieve the soul of an adjacent creature that died within the last CL minutes by making a Will save (DC 5 + target's HD + previous Recalls today). Success on the save is treated the same as having cast From the Brink; on a failure, the Shaman suffers Isolation for 1d4 minutes. Irregardless of success, the Shaman gains +1 torpor. Unbind Force: When using any dispel effect, the Shaman receives a +4 enhancement bonus on any check to dispel Force, and may dispel non-dispellable Force with a -4 penalty instead. Ghostsight (su): When the Shaman has their See the Unseen ability active, they can also clearly see ethereal creatures and objects. When that ability is not active, they can dimly perceive such (treat as though concealed). Timeless Body: As the Druid class feature. Spiritual Favor (sp): When the Shaman would otherwise die, their Guide may instead grant them Heal (or Harm or Reconstruction, as appropriate) first. Spirit Who Walks (su): The Shaman gains: the Spirit subtype, DR 5/(their choice of silver or cold iron), and Spell Resistance. Their supernatural Shaman class features now function in an Antimagic zone.